halofandomcom-20200222-history
Coagulation
Coagulation, also known as War Games Map_Set/: 701-5[https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/universe/locations/delta-halo Halo Waypoint - Universe - Delta Halo] is a Halo 2 multiplayer map. The map consists of a large valley with identical bases at both ends. Coagulation is a remake of the Halo: Combat Evolved multiplayer map Blood Gulch. Coagulation was remade in Halo 2: Anniversary as Bloodline. Layout There are two bases which are both identical in layout and the weapons that they contain. Each has a single main room which contains the flag and bomb in CTF matches and assault matches respectively as well as a newly added cellar level containing a Banshee and a Gravity Lift to the main room. The roof is also useful with a hole to drop into the main room, a teleporter, and a Sniper Rifle. Territories *Hill *Red Base *Blue Base *Rock Garden *Cave *Tree Area Tactics *The most popular feature of this map is the sniper alcove above the blue base, informally called the Sniper Ledge. It's reachable by Banshee or by glitching the wall of the map with a Spectre, Ghost, Wraith, or, less commonly, a Scorpion Tank. You can also get there by a chain superjump that consists of: the Blue base superjump, then the teleporter superjump, and then a superjump in the middle of the way between the sniping spot and the teleporter. This is a very predictable spot for snipers to run to, though, and as such it is often avoided. *The hills (near the Overshield; the middle of the map) are another popular sniper spot, as the rocks offer a surplus of cover. *Close range is rarely an option. There is a Shotgun that spawns, but most players avoid it as it is unnecessary in the mostly distance based game. The few close range encounters you will have usually involve preoccupied snipers, which can be assassinated or stuck. *Good weapons to get as soon as the game starts: Rocket Launcher, Brute Shot, Sniper Rifle, and Battle Rifle. *Another good, and well-known sniper spot is only accessible via Banshee, ghost or spectre. If you are looking towards the red base fly to the left until you hit the valley wall. Then, follow the wall until you get to a distinctive ledge climb out of the banshee and there you go. In the Ghost or Spectre just go over to the corner with all the rocks and boost aiming for the darker spot in the wall. Sniping Spots The first sniping spot is a small outcrop near the blue base, informally called the Sniper Ledge. The easiest way to get there is by using a Banshee to fly up there and then drop out of the Banshee on to the outcrop, but you can also use a Ghost's or a Spectre's speed boost to climb up the wall and on to the ledge. The ledge has a pillar on it so it is protected from the front, but is open to fire from the sides. There is another sniping spot on the wall left of the red base that you can also reach by a Banshee, a Spectre or a Ghost, but this is unprotected and is on a very steep angle. You can notice it because it is on a flatter angle then the wall surrounding it. There are some more good sniping spots in a bunch of rocks where an Active Camo is and around some trees where you are very well camouflaged (near the rocket ammo). A good game winning tactic is to use the Ghost to get to the rocket launcher, pick it up, and then use the Ghost so that nobody can use the rocket against you. Changes from Blood Gulch *The map is now slightly larger. *Both teams' teleport exits have been moved closer to their respective bases. *Many more rocks have been added around the map, as well as some trees. **The dead trees of the original are gone, and the new trees are of a different type (conifers rather than deciduous). *The cave near red team's base now has an opening into the lower section, allowing players to quickly drop down. However, the circular ramp must be used to ascend again. *In the same room, there is now a gap in the roof through which the sun can be seen. *Excavations have been made, as referenced in the map description, in many areas such as one of the canyon walls and the bases. *These excavations reveal a second level to the bases. A gravity lift and hole allow quick traveling between these bottom levels. The bottom contains a Banshee and the middle contains the flag, as it used to. **Due to this new level, the ramps to the top level from the ground are now suspended in the air. *Both bases now sport coloured flags draped on their exteriors. *While the graphic update has affected little in the terrain, the bases are now of a different color scheme; their trimmings remain the same color but the main base is a yellowish cream. Trivia Easter Eggs *If you go into the tunnel where the Overshield power-up is held, there is a message by the drop off into the water that says, "Not sid was here Not." *There is a McDonald's symbol outside of the map behind the red base. It can also be interpreted as the Megg symbol. *If you go to the three rocks that are in front of the red base in one of them you can see a smiling character engraved on the rock. Glitches *To get out of Coagulation, you need to have a Spectre. Drive the Spectre to blue base where you will see a slanted wall. Boost up the side, then drive left pass two sections until you reach one tall point. Spin the Spectre around so that it is facing right. When you are ready, lodge the Spectre up against the top of the wall and get out. It is easier with an elite player model. *You can drive a Scorpion almost all the way up the wall next to the Blue Team base. *Next to the Red Team Base you can climb up the wall with a Scorpion, Spectre or Ghost. *To make a tank flip, set heavy vehicles to random and keep on restarting the match until you get a Scorpion and a Wraith. Have one person get in the Wraith and another get in the Scorpion. Then, the Wraith has to rear-end the Scorpion and boost right when they touch. If done correctly, the Scorpion will be thrown very high in the air, spinning violently with much force. The Scorpion and the driver will most likely smash into a wall with considerable force and explode. And on very rare occasions the Wraith flies into the air too. *If aimed carefully, you can fire the Scorpion's 90mm High Velocity Cannon at Installation 05, and it will leave the "explosion burns" on the Delta Halo. Miscellaneous *Coagulation was the setting for most episodes of the popular award-winning machinima series, Red vs Blue following the release of Halo 2 and the consequent switch in the series from using the graphics of Halo: Combat Evolved to those of Halo 2. This lasted until the 2008 series Reconstruction: following this the Halo 3 map Valhalla became the principle setting. *Coagulation is a term used for the clotting of blood, obviously giving homage to Blood Gulch. *Coagulation was one of the most demanded maps to be remade for Halo 3, along with Midship and, before the Legendary map pack, Lockout. In Q&A sessions it was consistently stated that there will not be a remake of Blood Gulch/Coagulation. The reason for this is because Valhalla and Standoff (although debated by some) are very similar to Blood Gulch/Coagulation and it would not have fitted in as well. It was, however, integrated into Reach due to popular demand in the form of Hemorrhage. *It is argued and disputed amongst players that the cliff "Sniper Hot Spot" is often cheap for the easy pick offs, notably shoddy kills. It is advised that, if faced with a skilled sniper on the cliff edge to take a Banshee up, shoot at the cliff's visage with random weaponry (Rocket launchers and Sniper Rifles are well-advised) or just wait until the player runs out of ammo and is forced to come down, overwhelming him entirely. *Although it is on Installation 05, the player can see Threshold in the distance much like Blood Gulch. *Coagulation was remade as Bloodline in Halo 2: Anniversary. Gallery File:Coag.jpg|A panoramic view of Coagulation. 1157_20522_1844-coagulation-halo-2.jpg|A Banshee in a base halo-2-coagulation.jpg|Blue Team's base on Coagulation Videos Halo Multiplayer Maps - Halo 2 Coagulation Sources it:Coagulazione Category:Halo 2 Multiplayer Maps Category:Map Remakes